


低俗爱情故事 03 肉部份

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>存存而已</p>
            </blockquote>





	低俗爱情故事 03 肉部份

浴室水声停了，那金白色头发的白人小模特下面围个浴巾就走了出来。内轮带人也已经洗好澡，他靠在沙发上，连内裤都没穿，就套了个浴衣心不在焉地换台。  
“Hey”  
白人小模特操着一口欧洲口音的英语叫他。内轮带人回过头去看，小模特皮肤真白，还是欧洲血统那种又薄又透的，可以看到皮下青色血管的那种白。  
“……Hey”  
内轮带人丢下遥控器，径直走上去把那小模特围的浴巾扯掉。模特的那根玩意儿也长得挺好看，它此刻处于半勃起状态，形状修长，颜色很浅，没有太多暴起的青筋，两颗蛋的颜色是粉的，四周覆盖着浅浅一层柔软的金白色阴毛。

……跟那个人还真是有几分像。  
只可惜小模特头发的白，是那种西欧血统的金白，而不是银白……如果是银白那就更像了……  
……不过把酒店房间灯关小后，金白和银白的细微差距也不明显……都是柔软平和的浅色……

产生这个想法后，带人只觉得浑身发热，身体来了股奇怪的劲儿，没穿内裤的下身也迅速勃起了，硬得发痛。他被自己身体的迅速反应着实吓了一跳。  
在一阵不可告人的，夹杂着罪恶与羞耻的兴奋中，他伸一只手去折腾揉捏小模特的阴茎，另一只手掐住对方脖子，把人家嘴唇往自己嘴唇上送。内轮带人用的手劲儿有点大，当然这里他是故意的，他窝了好几天的火，此刻明显带着不知针对谁的报复心理。  
小模特给他又掐又咬得有点受不了，没一会儿就半真半假挣扎了起来，无奈对方就是没有温柔的意思，自己力气又拼不过，只得用有点软有点虚的嗓音呻吟了起来，听着就好像求饶一样。  
谁知这么一求饶，却刚好戳中内轮带人心中某个不可告人的情愫。

带人眉头一皱，横腰就把那小模特整个人抱起来，狠狠往床上一摔。其实他和小模特几乎一般高，但带人的体格在同身高的男人里算是很结实的，力气也大。加上那小模特又是内轮公司旗下签的艺人，这场一夜情说好听点是约炮，说难听点就是自己送上门的潜规则。他没法反抗也不打算反抗，只好乖乖躺在床上抱个枕头，任由自己被分开腿，胡乱润滑了一下就被插了个通透。

说实话，作为一夜情对象内轮先生还是不错的。虽然他平时算不上特别温柔绅士那类，但至少不会像今天这么粗暴不讲理。还没插几个回合，带人就见那小模特一副快要不行的样子。低头一看，大概是润滑做得不好的原因，小模特疼得厉害，脸色发白满额头冷汗，连阴茎都是软的。两人结合的地方看着也是一片狼藉，连后穴的嫩肉被操得跟要翻出来一样，艳红艳红充着血。再往下看，那两瓣白屁股上还清清楚楚留着好几个红掌印，那是内轮带人方才“前戏”时又掐又拍留下的。  
小模特发出呜呜的声音，像是快被弄哭了一样。带人在性事上并不是什么施虐狂，但偏偏今天恶趣味得很。看那白发白肤的小模特被自己操的一塌糊涂，他心里某种无处发泄的情绪像是找到了缺口。小模特抬起头向他索吻，他却一把掐住对方的后脖颈，示意他翻过来趴着让自己从后面插。  
现在小模特背对着自己，露出线条紧实的白花花的后背与腰线。带人还掐着对方的后脖颈没有松手，小模特软软的浅色的头发有点长，蹭着带人的手指，像是搔痒一般。

带人闭上了眼睛。  
身下人的肉体又烫又柔软，顺从地被他压着，臣服一般用最脆弱敏感的地方包裹他的疯狂；身下人的呻吟是有点哑的，压抑的，像是轻声的呜咽也像是快乐的叹息。  
他放空思绪，大脑里只剩那呻吟与肉体的撞击声。他像是忘了自己在哪里，忘了如今何年何月；他像是回到了十五年前。

十五年前的一个夜晚也是这样。他们抱在一起，初次的性事让两个人都不好受，肉体上的愉悦并没有多少，却被心里拥有彼此的巨大快感冲得眼睛发红。十七岁的宇智波带土听着那痛苦而快乐的呻吟，任由它像海浪一样将自己淹没，然后叫出了那个名字。

“……卡卡西”

 

“…卡卡西……”  
带人达到了高潮。  
他回到现实，睁开眼望着酒店墙壁，高潮后巨大的空虚席卷了全身。  
他把阴茎从小模特身体里抽出，对方看起来真是给折腾 得够呛，只得软软地瘫在他身上。然而小模特汗涔涔的肉体带人也不讨厌，就任由他这么靠着。  
两人黏了一会儿，小模特忽然转过头，笑着问他刚刚高潮时脱口而出那句话是日语吗？是什么意思。

“It’s nothing.”  
带人笑着解释道。  
见带人无意多说，小模特也很知趣地没有再问。两人靠着聊了一会儿又赤身裸体地看了集付费成人电影。看到一半兴致又有点起来，便打算再战一炮。带人让小模特趴沙发上，屁股抬起来，自己站着，握着他的腰一个劲儿狠插。正爽到兴头呢，房间电话忽然响了。  
他本不打算理会，只是那电话铃声闹得实在烦，最后没办法只得伸手去拿听筒。

 

卡卡西拿着听筒等了半天，那边却一直没人接。心想着才十一点，这人大概是还没玩回来。刚打算挂电话那边却接了。

“Hello？”

“……是我。”

“……哦。”  
听到打来的是卡卡西，带土像是也愣了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
“…你现在忙吗？”  
“…不忙，不过有个朋友来了。什么事？”  
他听着带土的声音从电话里传过来，还是那个既熟悉又陌生的嗓音，但是比平时要哑了那么一些，还带着细微的喘气和鼻音。卡卡西觉得有点奇怪，刚想问问带土是不是不舒服，却听见背景里还有另一个陌生男人像是痛苦又像是快乐的呻吟。

“……Fuck me harder……harder…！”

卡卡西忽然觉得像是有人拿着一盆冰水从他头上浇了上去。把他脑子里仅剩的一点的最后酒精作用给全部浇没了。  
他手有点发抖，估计要是说话声音也会是抖的。一种奇怪的凉意从脚心蔓延到指尖再到大脑，他整个人清醒了过来。  
卡卡西立刻明白了带土今晚约的是怎样一个“朋友”。

“哦，没事。”  
他马上就后悔自己说话了，因为他的声音真的是抖的，抖得不像话，一个音节几乎都要拆成三段说。那边带土听他声音不对劲儿似乎又说了些什么，但他一个字都没听进去。  
反应过来的时候他已经把电话挂了，挂完便转身就走，大跨步地跨过穿过旁边诧异的前台小姐，穿过大堂直往电梯。也许在外人看来这只是个行色匆匆赶着回房间的普通人，但只有旗木卡卡西自己知道有多狼狈，他狼狈如同十五年前逃走的自己一样。


End file.
